one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON III: Testament X Komachi Onozuka
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! Two Scythe Wielding "Non-Grim Reapers" do battle in a hellish abyss. With their lives on the line, who will humiliate Zasalamel worse for not being in SOUL CALIBUR V? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Testament.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Komachi Onozuka.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning As Komachi was sailing a dead body to Gensokyo's answer to hell, She saw what she thought was a comet. It was going her direction, but as it reached its location, it mysteriously disappeared. Komachi was suspicious as it vanished in her destination. Komachi: Huh? Why did that rock vanish? Something fishy is goin' on... Komachi kept her location, and when she arrived, she expected Nue Houjou to be there. Instead, she met a man in dark clothing, wielding a Blood Scythe. Oddly, Komachi feared this man, and pulled out her scythe. The man in Black simply mentioned a conversation. Testament: My name is Testament. I have gotten word that there is another Hell somewhere in the Gear Infested Japan. Komachi: Japan, huh? Well how exactly did you bypass the Great Hakurei Barrier? Surely a mere human like you can't answer that?!! Testament: Mastery over Magic was enough. If I die tonight, Sol Badguy will annihilate you, no pun allowed. (Cues Guilty Gear XX Accent Core Plus R OST - Bloodstained Lineage) Komachi was mortified! She never thought anyone can surpass the Barrier just by using something to simply enter Gensokyo! She ignored calenders, and never knew what time it was. Testament: In Earth Years, it is currently 2188, and mere paper is useless. Your Spell Card Technology is trash, worthless, pathetic. Gensokyo, as those like you should have realized by now that this so-called Outside World has mastered more than you mythological lore completely. Komachi could not fathom anymore from Testament. If what he said is true, Gensokyo needs to be exposed to the public. She simply prepared her scythe, and Testament prepared his. It is now WAR... The Fight HEAVEN OR HELL... IT'S ALL OR NOTHING! 59.9-47.7: Testament shot a slow moving skull, Komachi shot several projectile swatting projectiles, but were unable to touch the skull. Testament then shot his crow at Komachi, catching her off guard. He then teleported behind Komachi, and comboed her from behind. As the combo ended, Testament tried a counter move as Komachi slammed her scythe blade. It worked. 47.2-37.8: Komachi was poisoned as the crow kept attacking her. Testament then did a Dead Angle Attack, which was blocked. Komachi then used Poor Fate "Your Days are Numbered". Testament now has a half life. Testament then tried to slash Komachi, but used a shield in the process. 37.3-24.9: Testament tried to slash Komachi, but she used Ritual of Ecstasy to switch positions. She then used Way of Avici, backed up, but Testament used EXE Beast, and attacked from behind. With spacing regulated, Komachi then used Wind on the Last Journey, sucking Testament in, but he used a Burst Counter just frames before getting slaughtered. Testament then used an Overdrive on Komachi known as Nightmare Circular. 24.8-16.1: The Overdrive poisoned Komachi, and now, she is in a state of true fear. Testament teleported, but as Komachi got up, the teleport ended afterward, making her attempt at beating the teleportation ability a failure. As Komachi was looking around, she got Dead Angled, and was helplessly sent flying. Testament followed suit, and slashed Komachi in many ways. There was little the Charon Boatsman can do left... 15.5-0.1: Testament then a Phantom Soul as a Force Break, but Komachi tried to attack it, but was hit because of the attack. Komachi's Distance Mastery was useless without her attacking. Testament then used his INSTANT KILL Mode, and used his instant kill move to finish off Komachi. She was forced onto a bed, and Testament's Crow transformed into a Succubus, and she pierced Komachi's heart, ending her life, but not without her final words... 7.0-0.0: Komachi Onozuka: AH! W-What the heck are you doing to me?! P-please don't kill me, Succubus; I have a job t-'KYAAAAAAAAAA!!!' (Guilty Gear XX Accent Core Plus R OST - Bloodstained Lineage Ends.) K.O.! With the Succubus applauding in happiness, Testament made his blood scythe disappear, The Succubus changed back to her crow form, and the two walked away, with Testament stating to the opposers... Testament: Utsuho Reiuji is a genius, Gensokyo. Avian Science proves it. Utsuho Reiuji: FINALLY! A supporter! Results/Credits (Cues Guilty Gear XX Accent Core Plus R OST - Feel A Fear) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... TESTAMENT! Testament is from GUILTY GEAR, owned by arc system works. Komachi Onozuka is from Touhou Project, owned by Jun'ya Ota (ZUN). Bloodstained Lineage is from GUILTY GEAR, owned by arc system works. Feel a Fear is from GUILTY GEAR, owned by arc system works. Epilogue ???: Gensokyo has always been a country of dumbasses. ... Why does Reiuji have to suffer among them? Kill her, Okuu. Utsuho: You got it- um... What's your n- ???: Nevermind that. Just kill her. Utsuho: (sigh...) Fine, somebody I don't know... Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Non-Human Category:Fighters with a unique weapon Category:Fighters with a Theme Category:'Fighting Game' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Console vs PC themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain